


But first, breakfast.

by BiBuBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, dramione - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBuBi/pseuds/BiBuBi
Summary: Happy birthday Draco Malfoy!  🐍 🍏 👱 💛
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	But first, breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Draco Malfoy! 🐍 🍏 👱 💛

**“But first, breakfast.”**

A warm tropical breeze fluttered the curtains – bringing with it the heavy scent of hibiscus flowers – as Draco stirred awake, squinting against the early morning sun. Glancing to the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was barely past five, but Draco felt more awake – more alive – than he’d ever felt in his entire life. And it had everything to do with the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. With her long, tanned limbs tangled up with his as a single white sheet draped over both of them, Draco felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He couldn’t believe that they were finally married. It still felt like a dream. Like any minute, he’d wake up and be that same twentytwo year old lad who didn’t know what true love felt like; who sang songs about falling in love but had no idea of the beauty awaiting him; who didn’t know what he was missing until it turned his whole world upside down.

Because that’s what Hermione had done – turn his world upside down, that is. She was, and always would be, one of the kindest, wittiest, and most beautiful witch he had ever known. She put others first but never let anyone take advantage of her. She would put you in your place in a heartbeat – something she’d done to Draco many times over the past three years. He honestly thought Hermione hated him because of what he did to her at the Hogwarts. But after the war everything changed.

And now, here she was, lying in his arms as she slept peacefully. Draco felt like he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Because, for some reason, Hermione felt the same way about Draco as he did her. And yesterday, on his birthday, in front of all their friends and family, she had promised to love him forever. He would spend the rest of his life doing everything in his power to make sure she never regretted that promise.

Loving each other had come easy; the rest of it had not.

Draco had been terrified of losing Hermione in the early years. His past was always there and lot of people don't see a change in him. But Hermione proved that she was willing to fight for him, even when he wasn’t sure he deserved it. Time and time again, she’d shown him just how much he meant to her, and Draco would be forever grateful for the miracle that was Hermione’s love. Despite the tears, the heartache, the complete outrage she felt at times, she’d never turned her back on Draco because of his past and all it entailed.

She understood what others had not. Hermione owned a piece of Draco’s heart that nothing – and no one – else could ever lay claim to.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Hermione mumbled sleepily, her warm breath giving Draco goosebumps where it ghosted across the bare skin of his chest. “It’s weird.”

“You’re weird,” Draco teased playfully, running the callused pads of his fingers down the soft skin of her back – from the mole on her left shoulder down to the starburst birthmark just above the base of her spine. It was a path his lips had long since memorized.

“Is that any way to talk to your wife?” Hermione huffed in feigned outrage, her lilting smile betraying her true emotions as she peeked up at him with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. His wife. Two words he would never tire of hearing.

“My humblest apologies, Mrs. Malfoy,” Draco smirked. “How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, stop speaking like that, for one,” Hermione laughed. “And breakfast would be nice.”

Draco leaned down, smiling into the kiss he pressed to Hermione’s lips. “Mmm…breakfast does sound nice,” he mumbled against her mouth. But Draco wasn’t really thinking about breakfast as he rolled them over, peppering sloppy kisses down Hermione’s neck and across her chest, his hands roaming up and down her sides before settling on her hips.

“Draco, I’m serious,” she moaned, her hands wrapping around fistfuls of blanket as his lips trailed further down her chest. Draco smirked before taking one of her breasts in his mouth, watching in satisfaction as Hermione’s head pressed into the pillows beneath her, her back arching up in pleasure as his tongue blazed a path towards her belly button. He hummed happily against her stomach as Hermione’s fingers found their way to his hair, tugging lightly in silent instruction. He brought his lips back up to hers, her tongue licking greedily into his mouth as she angled to flip them over so she was back on top.

Hermione sat up, straddling his waist as she stared down at him, a satisfied smile settling on her sinfully pink lips. “I really am hungry,” she laughed, clambering off him before Draco realized what was happening. She was halfway out of the bedroom before Draco even sat up, swinging his feet off the bed. He chased after her, following the sounds of her echoing footsteps as he made his way through the unfamiliar rental house, not really having paid attention to the layout the night before.

He almost tripped when his foot caught on the trousers he’d abandoned at the top of the stairs less than twelve hours ago, but he managed to catch himself in time, keeping his eyes glued for any other items of clothing strewn across his path as he hurried to catch up with Hermione. He spotted her rounding the corner as he reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she glanced back and saw him staring appreciatively at her bum.

He caught up with her in the hallway leading to the kitchen, his strong arms wrapping around her as both of them laughed breathlessly. “You weren’t lying,” Draco mumbled against the sensitive skin of Hermione’s neck as her stomach grumbled with hunger. “Let’s get you some food.”

The kitchen had been stocked prior to their arrival, so Draco went directly to the cupboards, pulling out all of the dry ingredients necessary to make pancakes whilst Hermione went to the refrigerator and pulled out the wet ingredients, as well as various fruits they would use as toppings. “You know, I think naked breakfast is my favorite,” Draco mused cheekily as Hermione busied herself locating a cutting board.

“Well, we could’ve done it more often if you ever remembered to close the curtains at yours,” Hermione laughed as Draco dodged the blueberry she tossed playfully at his head.

“Can I get that in writing?” Draco teased, wrapping his arms around Hermione’s middle as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione popped a piece of strawberry in her mouth, smiling as she went to press a kiss to Draco’s cheek in reply. He turned to catch her lips with his at the last second, and Draco could taste the sweet tartness of the strawberry as he deepened the kiss, breakfast all but forgotten as he spun Hermione around – pressing their hips together as he trapped her against the cool granite countertop.

Hermione’s hands slid down to Draco’s hipbones as he sponged kisses down her neck, the small noises of contentment escaping her lips bringing a smug smirk to his as he sucked at the sensitive skin just below her ear. Draco would never get tired of this – getting to kiss Hermione, that is. Kissing her was effortless. He always felt everything, and nothing, all at once. And with the way he had her body pressed against his, each slight movement was a flash of brilliant friction, leaving his mind dizzy even after all these years.

Hermione began to scatter feather light kisses across Draco’s collarbones, his breath releasing in a hiss when her hands inched lower, teasing him as they danced from his hipbones to inner thighs. “Mmm…”she mumbled against his neck, dragging her hands up to rest on Draco’s chest, her nails tapping a beat similar to the one he could feel thudding in his chest. “Just think about all the fun we can have…after you make me breakfast.” Draco was so flustered, that he didn’t have time to brace himself as she pushed against his chest, causing him to stumble back against the cool metal of the refrigerator. That snapped him back to reality like a harsh kick to the gut.

“Fine,” he sighed, his feigned pout earning an eye roll from Hermione as he walked back over to continue making the pancake batter he had abandoned, halfprepared.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Well, I should hope so,” Hermione laughed as she resumed chopping strawberries. “You did marry me, after all.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Draco smiled. “I guess that makes me the lucky one.”

“And don’t you forget that.”

“Oi! You’re supposed to say something sweet back,” Draco whined playfully.

“If I did that, I wouldn’t be the girl you fell in love with.” Draco laughed as Hermione wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

They finished their breakfast prep with minimal interruption – a few stolen kisses and teasing taste tests aside – and Draco began ladling pancake batter onto the hot griddle as Hermione sat on a stool in front of the breakfast bar, sipping a mug of freshlybrewed coffee. “You know, this might just be my favorite view in the world,” Hermione sighed happily from where she was sat behind Draco. He nodded in agreement as he stared out the window to his left, a vast expanse of white sand and impossibly blue water meeting his gaze.

“It’s quite beautiful,” he acknowledged, turning back to the task before him so he didn’t burn the pancakes.

“S’not what I was admiring.” Draco jumped as Hermione’s coffeewarmed hands slid up his chest and her lips pressed against his shoulder with her mumbled confession. He swallowed harshly as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle, the spatula slipping from his hands as Hermione’s inched dangerously lower.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hermione laughed, the throaty vibrations tickling against Draco’s back. “Am I distracting you?”

“Nno,” Draco grimaced at the way his voice cracked like a teenager.

“Good, wouldn’t want you to ruin breakfast and have to start over,” Hermione teased. It took all of Draco’s concentration to finish cooking the pancakes on the griddle – Hermione never ceasing with her roaming hands and playful nips and kisses sponged along the expanse of Draco’s back. As soon as the last pancake was removed from the hot surface to the awaiting plate, Draco spun around, catching Hermione’s lips with his as she gasped into his mouth. She tasted like hazelnut coffee and strawberries and Draco thought he would never need to eat again; he could simply feed off the energy he felt whenever he held Hermione like this. He always felt like his whole body was on fire, ready to jump out of his skin, when those soft little moans of pleasure slipped from her and he knew it was all his doing.

“God, I love you,” he sighed happily as he pulled back to grin at her lazily, resting his forehead on hers, both their chests heaving as they tried to replace the oxygen they’d been denying themselves as they got caught up in one another.

“Love you, more,” Hermione bit her lip as she peered up at Draco through her eye lashes, the sultry look in her eyes doing nothing to calm his racing heart.

“Impossible,” Draco whispered against her lips.

“Nope,” Hermione argued, sucking on his bottom lip gently. “And, I’ll spend forever proving it if I have to.”

“But first, breakfast.”


End file.
